You're The Girl
by sizzlinghott
Summary: Yes you, you're the girl!" Troy yells. Can one IM conversation between two best friends turn them into something more? TXG


**Disclaimer: I do not own the High School Musical franchise.**

This story is dedicated to my BFF M.L. for encouraging me to write and for being an excellent editor! :D

Troy's sn: ballinwildcat14

Gabriella's sn: BabyBrie

Taylor's sn: Smartayy

Sharpay's sn: QueenShar

* * *

_ballinwildcat14 has signed on._

_BabyBrie has signed on._

**Baby Brie: **Troyboy!

**ballinwildcat14: **Brie! I didn't see u all day, anything happen today?

**Baby Brie: **I had a really terrible day :(

**Baby Brie: **I got a B on my English exam and I fell and scraped my knee on the way

home

**ballinwildcat14: **a B? Brie! It's not like you failed, I would totally trade

the B you have with the C- I have right now in that class...stop

worrying!

**BabyBrie: **You have a C-...shows how smart you are..LOL :P

**ballinwildcat14: **hahaha so funny Brie..can't u hear me laughing all the way from

ur house?

**BabyBrie: **I was only kidding, but I see what I said was true..Troy, you do know I

live like 5 miles away from ur house, right?

**ballinwildcat14:** I totally knew that!

**BabyBrie: **OMG you never knew..that is freakin' hilarious! So what's up with you,

superstar?

**ballinwildcat14: **Brie, what I'm about to tell you is serious, got it?

**BabyBrie: **Yes..ur not a convict, right? Cuz you sound so suspicious..

**ballinwildcat14: **NO! But, I have girl trouble.

**ballinwildcat14: **U see there's this girl I really like, but I don't know if

she feels the same way about me and if I told her I how feel, I'm

scared she'll reject me

When I read what Troy wrote, I couldn't help but feel jealous. Whoever that girl is has Troy's heart and that makes me a little envious because I'm in love with Troy. Giving him advice on how to get the girl is even more heartbreaking to her, but that's what best friends do right?

**BabyBrie:** Troy, tell the girl how u feel before it's too late.

**ballinwildcat14: **I don't know if I can. She's smart, beautiful on the inside and the

outside, and she treats me like I'm a normal person, not like

those girls at school who drool all over me...I just can't ruin our

friendship, but I...

**BabyBrie: **I what?

**ballinwildcat14: **I love her a lot and I want to be with her, but we have a great

friendship and I don't want to make that weird between us.

I was in shock...he loves this girl. I didn't want to talk to him anymore and hear him describe his love for her and how great she is. My bad day just got worse. I just couldn't stand it, but I had to know who the girl is.

**BabyBrie:** Troy, who is the girl?

**ballinwildcat14: **Brie, I wish I can tell you, but I can't.

**BabyBrie: **why not?

**BabyBrie: **I thought we were best friends, we tell each other everything...remember

when I told you I had a huge crush on Chad when we were in first grade.

**ballinwildcat14: **hahaha..I remember, but that was a crush in first grade, what I feel

is love, not a crush for this girl.

**BabyBrie: **Just tell me, please

**ballinwildcat14: **ok I'll give initials... G.M.

**BabyBrie: **??

**BabyBrie: **OMG

_ballinwildcat14 has signed off._

Oh my gosh! He loves Geena Minz...She's the head cheerleader, pretty, and got like a 2350 on her SATs. No wonder I haven't been seeing him a lot lately, he's with her. I'm so stupid, why did I have to ask for the name of the girl? Now that I know, I'm left feeling brokenhearted. So I decide to IM my two other best friends, Taylor McKessie and Sharpay Evans, the only two people who knows I'm in love with Troy.

_smartayy has signed on._

_QueenShar has signed on._

**BabyBrie: **TayTay! Shar! :)

**smartayy: **Gabi!

**QueenShar: **Gabi! what's up?

**BabyBrie: **I just talked to Troy and he told me he's in love with a girl and her

initials are G.M.

**BabyBrie: **My guess is that the girl is Geena Minz...why does it have to be Geena

Minz?

**BabyBrie: **I love him, but he doesn't love me in the same way

**QueenShar: **for a smart person, Gabi, you are so stupid!

**BabyBrie: **What?! How am I stupid and what does my intelligence have to do with

anything?

**smartayy: **OMG Gabi! G.M. is

**BabyBrie: **brb guys there is a knock at my balcony door.

It was Troy.

"Hi," I say casually.

"Hey Brie!" Troy says quickly. "I need to talk to you, Brie."

He wants to talk to me about what?

"Can you hold on really fast?" I say.

"Yeah, that's cool."

I walk over to my laptop on my bed to sign off, but I remember I'm still talking to Taylor and Sharpay, so I decide to fill them in.

**BabyBrie:** OMG Troy's here!!

**smartayy: **what?! Gabi, the person he's in love with is and you have to let me

finish!

**BabyBrie: **I can't, he's waiting for me.

**QueenShar: **keep ur laptop with you and fill us in every 2 minutes, okay?

**BabyBrie: **NO! I'll tell you later! Bye guys!

_BabyBrie has signed off._

"Okay, I'm back!" I said a little too loud.

"Brie, I'm right here, no need to shout."

"Uh..sorry!"

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" I ask.

"It's about the girl I told you about," he said with a confused look. "Gabi, you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Oh the girl...I know who it is, it's Geena Minz, right?"

"Brie..."

"I totally approve of her, Troy," I say with a hint of sadness in my voice. "She's great and you guys are perfect!"

"How did you two meet?" I ask. "Because you know, it's like a match made in heaven or something. You guys are like the perfect couple and I'm so happy for you, Troy! Gosh, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

I start rambling on and on questioning him about how him and Geena met and how he knew she was the one. Thank gosh he didn't answer any of my questions because the answers would've shatter my already broken heart.

"BRIE, STOP!" Troy yells. "Geena is not the girl and I don't even know her.

"Then who is the girl?" I ask with a little frustration.

"Brie, remember the initials I gave you, give it another guess."

"I don't know, Troy! Please just tell me!"

"Why do you want to know so badly? Are you going to tell Sharpay and Taylor?"

Just then my phone rings and it's Sharpay calling.

"Can you hold on for a little bit, Troy?" I say.

"Sure," he says with an uneasy look on his face.

**(AN: G is Gabriella and S&T is Sharpay and Taylor...this is the phone call)**

S&T: GABI!!

G: What guys?

S&T: So what did he say?

G: He's still here, can I call you guys later?

S&T: NO!!

G: I'm hanging up, bye!

S&T: What?!

I click the phone off and go back to talk to Troy.

"Troy, I won't tell Sharpay and Taylor," I say.

"Brie, G.M. doesn't sound familiar to you?" he says with a chuckle.

"Why are you laughing and who is G.M.?"

"It's the girl I'm talking to right now."

"Me?"

"Yes you, you're the girl!" Troy yells.

"My initials aren't G..."

"Oh my gosh, I'm the girl you're in love with!" I shout. "G.M., that's me."

And I start rambling again about the initials and how the girl is me until I feel his hands go around my waist. He lifts my chin so that I'm looking at him and then he presses his soft lips against mines. We stand there kissing for about what seems like forever until we here some screaming coming from an unknown place. Sharpay and Taylor!

"AHHHHHH!! They are so kissing right now I just know!" Sharpay says with a squeal.

"Shh..Sharpay! Shut up, we don't want them to hear us!" Taylor whispers.

"Too late, guys! I thought I hung up on you." I say

"Nope, you put us on speakerphone, so we heard you guys the whole time." Taylor replies.

"Okay, now I will really hang up on you because Troy and I need to talk. So bye guys, I will tell you all the juicy deets later!" I say happily.

"Aww...but okay, you better call us! Bye Gabi, Bye Troy!" Then they both hung up.

"So..." I say slowly.

"So, I have something to ask you, Brie."

"What?"

"Will you be my girlfriend, Gabriella Montez aka G.M.?"

I start laughing at the initials and how clueless I was about what Troy, Sharpay, and Taylor tried to tell me.

"Yes!" I say with a huge smile on my face.

Then he kisses me again and we make plans to go on our first date...I'm thrilled!

It's funny how one IM conversation between me and Troy lead us into being a couple.

Thank heavens for instant messaging!


End file.
